Apocalypse Rising
by joeypandaaa
Summary: For thousands of years, she has been imprisoned in Hell, until the gates of Hell are opened by Jake Talley and the minions of Lucifer are once again released, with Felice leading the army. With plans set in motion, Felice's plan to break the 66 seals and release Lucifer are set in motion. When her father is finally freed, the true reign of terror begins.


The night was old and a sheet of black blanketed the night sky, the air crisp, cold and sharp as a knife's edge, as a young man approached the large iron gates of the cemetery. Taking a moment to assess the area and with a shaking hand, Jake Talley slowly reached up to place the palm of his hand against the cold iron gates and he pushed. As the large metal frames swung open, a long and loud creak that echoed around the graveyard, the man gingerly stepped forwards, his army boots slowly bringing him inside as he slowly walked up to the crypt, unaware he wasn't alone. The four figures of Dean and Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer and Ellen Harvelle surrounded him, one determined to kill him and three just determined to stop him from opening a Gate to Hell.

She could feel it, something stirring up above her. Her emerald-green eyes snapped open as she looked up above her, a smirk appearing on her impossibly beautiful features. She could feel the minions of Hell grow excited, grow ecstatic and desperate. Desperate to be free, desperate to cause some mayhem and reek some havoc and to watch the world burn in a hurricane of fire.

A loud clanging sound echoed through the depths of Hell, as its inhabitants prepared to take their freedom. The clanging and whirring continued before the doors finally opened and it was finally happening. The door to Hell was open and now the monsters that go bump in the night, the demons that terrify and corrupt even the innocent of people, even the kindest of hearts and even the purest of souls.

Emerald-green eyes turned to face the minions of Hell, ones that were all staring at her before she smirked, standing up as she faced the army before she threw her right arm into the air, pointing towards the exit and all at once, it happened.

Lines of black smoke burst through the doors of the crypt and out into the world, as the battle between the five humans had ended, with the one who had opened the crypt laying dead on the grass, covered in his own blood. Demons of every kind flying and fighting for their freedom as they swarmed the world looking for meat-suits to inhabit and corrupt, as the four remaining humans ran for cover behind the tombstones.

"What the hell just happened?!"

What in the Hell indeed, she thought with a confident grin, as she was surrounded by a white smoke and followed the constant lines of black smoke emerging from the crypt and out of the door.

"That's a devil's gate! A damn door to Hell! Come on, we've gotta shut it!"

Landing on top of the crypt, she knelt down as her eyes scanned the area. A dead body belonging to Jake Talley. Demons flying everywhere. Ghosts walking about the graveyard. Bobby and Ellen trying to shut the door to the crypt. And Dean and Sam battling against a man. With bright yellow eyes.

"So this is all down to Azazel is it?" She questioned herself as she watched him do battle with the two hunters, both with pure determination and revenge in their eyes.

Pinning Dean to a gravestone and Sam to a tree as he droned on and on about god knows what and with a roll of her eyes, she lowered her hand and with her open palm, pulled a soul up from the depths of Hell and sent him towards Yellow Eyes.

"This should be fun.."

The ghost of the boys father, who had died saving his eldest son from the brink of death, the man who for years had sought to murder the demon who had pinned his beloved wife to the ceiling of their house and murdered her in a haze of fire, the man who had brought his sons up as hunters with their sole purpose in life to avenge a wife and mother, the man who in the end had made the ultimate sacrifice for his family appeared behind Azazel. John Winchester had come to save his sons. Grabbing the demon inside its meat-suit, it was pulled from its comfortable depths and the body dropped to the floor as Azazel and John wrestled before the demon regained control and threw John aside as it quickly returned to its meat-suit.

Standing back on his feet, Azazel's eyes widened at the sight of the barrel of the Colt staring down at him, Dean Winchester stood behind him with a look of anger, determination and hatred as he cocked the hammer and pulled the trigger.

A look of excitement appeared on her features as she watched the bullet explode from the barrel and set itself on a course to destroy the demon that had terrorized the Winchester family for years and the same demon who had destroyed their lives and made them the men they were tonight.

It was like it all happened in slow motion, as if time had begun to slow down as the moment that the Winchester's had been waiting for finally happened. The bullet stayed on its path and it sunk into the shoulder of Azazel's meat-suit. As Azazel slowly turned to face the eldest Winchester, his eyes widened as a flash of light emitted from his entire body, as it convulsed and seized as the bullet of the Colt did its work and destroyed the demon inside before a final light made the body fall to the floor as the yellow eyes of the demon flashed once more before they slowly faded away and all was left was an empty meat-suit.

Sam was dropped from the hold Azazel had on him as Bobby and Ellen finally closed the gate and all four turned to face the ghost of John Winchester, who slowly got to his feet as he looked at his sons with pride, happiness and most of all, love in his eyes as his lips turned into a smile so large, it could rival the world.

She rolled her eyes, as she turned away with the scene before her making her want to vomit. Yet, she couldn't help, but turn back and watch the scene before her as the ghost of John moved on into the afterlife, his life's mission finally fulfilled by his two sons. She still watched, enticed by the whole ordeal as Dean and Sam conversed over the dead body of Azazel.

"I kind of don't know what to say.." Sam said with a chuckle, as Dean turned to face him, casting his eyes downwards for a moment. "I do.." He said as he turned and knelt down beside the body. "That's for our mom.."

Her dark eyes watched the four leave the cemetery, before she raised her body into a standing position and with folded arms, her eyes flicked - to something that hadn't been seen for centuries, something that was the tales of nightmares and something that could bring the end of the world. Her pure, horrifying and heart-stopping white demon eyes watched the '67 Chevy Impala and the pick-up truck drive off into the night as two figures appeared behind her, as her eyes flicked back to green.

"So, what is the plan?" A tall, skinny and ghoulish-looking male with sunken eyes questioned, as the petite blonde next to him smirked up at him. "We wait for Dean Winchester's time to end and then it begins.." The blonde giggled to herself.

"Alistair, when Dean's time is up, you can have your fun with him. Since John Winchester didn't break, we need him to break to the first seal. Lilith, you keep a close eye on the boys. Have one of your demons go to Sam Winchester when Dean becomes ours to play with, Ruby should be able to do the job. She'll need to convince him to kill you to break the last seal" She commanded, as the two nodded.

"And what about yourself, Felice?" Lilith questioned, as her own and Alistair's eyes flicked to white - the same demon eyes the dark brunette held, as she turned to face them with a smirk on her face and her own eyes flicking to white. "I have been imprisoned for centuries, I'll be stretching my legs, taking a walk and having a little fun" She smirked. "We have work to do" She stated, turning back to look over the cemetery and the hundreds of lines of black smoke in the air. "We have an army to prepare.."

The three of them. Alistair, a master torturer. Lilith, a loyal servant to Lucifer and a demon so powerful, strong and majestic she could rival the devil himself, Felice. The three white-eyed demons, the three most powerful demons to walk the Earth and the three who would free Lucifer from his cage and unleash a force upon the world, it would shake the likes of Heaven and Hell to their very cores. "We have work to do.."

 **So hello everyone! This is my first Supernatural fic and I couldn't be more excited about this! Felice has been a character I've had for a long time and of course, she needs her own story. It has been so refreshing writing her again, she is by far my absolute favourite OC that I have and I can't wait to tell her story. For edits and other things related to this story and my other fanfics head on over to my tumblr alpha-demon-queen. If you have the time and if you want too, please leave a review as getting them makes me happy :D**

 **Also special thanks to Daystorm who has helped me with this and who has been a rock for myself while I was writing this chapter and a constant supporter 3**


End file.
